This invention in general relates to amusement games and in particular relates to pinball games of the type employing drop targets.
Certain types of pinball games incorporate a playfield in which drop targets are mounted. In a typical game of this character a number of targets are mounted in side-by-side relationship with the target heads projecting above the playfield. Balls are projected by a player toward the targets, and when a target is struck it is retracted downwardly below the playfield while simultaneously operating a switch or switches in a circuit to indicate a hit. The targets are then reset by a mechanism, usually operated by a solenoid.
There are a number of disadvantages and limitations to existing drop target mechanisms of the type described. One problem is that where a relatively large number of drop targets are simultaneously operated by a single reset mechanism then the mechanism may malfunction so that all targets are not completely reset. A further limitation is that existing drop target mechanisms employ a large number of components in a relatively complicated assembly with the result that they are relatively expensive to manufacture, install, maintain and repair. Additionally, adjustment of the target height is conventionally made by a set screw arrangement which adds to the manufacturing costs and which requires considerable time for one to make the adjustment.